


Soft Comfort

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, could be platonic or romantic, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Virgil's parents are fighting so he calls the one person he knows can comfort him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Soft Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my older fics since I'm in the mood to share more! :D It was originally posted on September 27, 2018.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions/depictions of parents fighting, crying
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

Virgil cowered in the corner of his bed, tightly clutching a small purple stuffed wolf to his chest. His heartbeat raced faster every time a shout came from downstairs, the words blending into nothing but loud noise. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he tugged the hood of his hoodie over his head, trying to block out the sound.

This wasn’t anything new. His parents had been fighting for as long as he could remember but that never changed how he reacted to it. Sure, it should be routine by now (and that’s bad enough) but each time felt like the first.

All he knew was that he was safe…for now. Rarely ever had their anger been turned on him but those times were _not_ pleasant. Virgil shuddered just from thinking about it.

The sound of a hand slamming against the wall jolted him out of his thoughts and he yelped quietly, the tears threatening to fall. Their shouts raised in volume and Virgil’s hand shot out, blindly reaching for his phone on his nightstand.

Without paying attention to what he was doing, too focused on the discord downstairs, he dialed Patton’s number and held the phone to his ear.

“Hiya, Virgie! What has you calling little old me today?” Patton said, his voice sounding like literal sunshine to the dark and gloomy clouds Virgil felt overwhelmed by.

“P-Pat…” Virgil choked out, tears falling down his face at the relief of hearing such a familiar, comforting voice.

“Virgil. What’s wrong?” Patton asked, all sense of cheeriness gone from his voice, replaced by worry and concern.

“M-my pa-parents…” Virgil managed to get out and Patton made a noise of understanding and sympathy, the vague sounds of him moving around coming through the phone.

“Are they at it again?” Patton asked, waiting for the small, broken ‘mhm’ to come from Virgil before he slid his feet into his shoes.

“Do you want to come over?” Patton asked, already knowing the answer as he grabbed his keys and walked outside.

“Y-yes, Pat… H-hurry…” Virgil said, sniffling softly and wiping his nose against one of his hoodie sleeves.

“Will do, kiddo. Why don’t you stay on the line with me and grab whatever you want to bring?” Patton asked, getting in his car and switching the call to speaker phone so that he could drive.

“O-okay…” Virgil said, already reaching for his headphones and his sketchbook.

Patton led the conversation for a bit as he drove, talking about lighthearted, fluffy things, like the dogs that he was able to see as he drove by. The pleasant chatter loosened Virgil’s nerves a bit to pull on his shoes and wait for Patton.

“Okay, I’m here,” Patton said as he stopped in front of Virgil’s house. “Come out whenever you’re ready, okay?” Virgil made a sound of agreement and stood up, leaving his room.

He managed to get out of the house without being noticed, though a stray shout still made him flinch terribly. The sight of Patton’s light blue car was the most welcoming thing he had seen in ages and a small smile crooked at the corners of his mouth.

When Virgil slid into the front seat, Patton merely turned to him and silently hung up the phone call. He then held out a hand for Virgil to take, only beginning to drive when he was sure that Virgil was a little bit calmer.

“So, kiddo! What do you say about making some cookies and hot chocolate when we get there? Then we could watch a movie if you’d like!” Patton suggested and Virgil’s shoulders untensed if only slightly.

“Sounds g-good, Pat,” Virgil said then remained silent for most of the drive until they were about to go inside. “Hey, Pat?”

“Yes, kiddo?” Patton asked, carefully rubbing his thumb over the back of Virgil’s hand.

“Thanks.” Nothing more had to be said. Patton knew exactly what Virgil was thanking him for and a brilliant smile spread across his face.

“Aww, Virgie! It was no trouble at all. I’d hate to think of you suffering over there when you could be having fun eating cookies!” Patton said with a little giggle before sobering, “Besides, it’s no fun to be around that kind of environment. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone so I’m glad that I can steal you away at least for a little while.”

Virgil smiled slightly and squeezed Patton’s hand. “Well, why don’t we get started on those cookies, Pat?”

Patton grinned and nodded, “Of course, my sweet, little stormcloud. Whatever you want!”

Virgil made a face at the nickname, finding it too sugary sweet and almost a bit embarrassing, but something about it felt right. “Then let’s go, Pat,” Virgil said and the two headed inside Patton’s house to spend the day in soft comfort.


End file.
